


Jealous

by TrisPond



Series: Hinata in Brazil [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: (Spoiler) Hinata definitely wasn't expecting this answer. Unlike he had thought before, Kageyama wasn't very jealous and he could count on his fingers the times that the other had felt like this. Not even when they had to part ways to live on different countries, that has been an issue.But of course if there was one person that could make him like that it was Oikawa. If there was someone who could make him insecure, it was him.Or Kageyama and Iwaizimu react to Hinata and Oikawa' selfie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hinata in Brazil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 275





	Jealous

Hinata could barely remember that he had sent a photo to Kageyama. Actually, that the Great King had sent, too happy with the opportunity to piss off Kageyama.

He arrived home and he yelled some words to Pedoro before taking a shower, only then picking up his phone. It was unbelievable the amount of texts and phones calls he had from Kageyama and he rushed to call him back, afraid that something had happened with his boyfriend.

He was surprised when his boyfriend picked up, knowing that he should have been training, but he was extremely happy with the chance of talking to him before going to bed. 

“Shōyō, I was trying to talk to you for a while” Kageyama said worried.

“I know, are you okay?” Hinata asked.

“Me? Are _ you _okay? I saw the photo that Oikawa sent, did he made something to you? If he was trying to harm you somehow, I’m going there to kill him” he said.

For a second, Hinata was totally lost before recalling that Great King had already sent their selfie together. So that was why Kageyama was so worried?

Still, something felt off about this to Hinata. Kageyama wasn’t actually afraid that Oikawa would do something bad, was he? The Great King was scary, alright, but he wasn’t a bad person or anything like that. In fact, meeting him had been the best thing that had happened to him on the last weeks.

“Of course not, he was super nice to me. He even paid my dinner” Hinata admitted. 

“He _ what? _” Kageyama almost screamed the words.

“I lost my wallet this morning” Hinata told him, realizing only now that he hadn’t shared this to his boyfriend yet. “But then I found Oikawa and he offered to pay” he said, excitedly.

“Dumbass, you’ve to be more careful” Kageyama said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose my phone” he promised. 

He didn’t know what he would have done if they took his phone too; not only because it would get really difficult to organize his life and work, but mostly because it would be so much harder to talk to Kageyama and he couldn’t imagine talking to him even less.

“You know that this isn’t what I’m talking about” he complained. 

Hinata smiled, knowing that this was his way of showing how worried he was. He could even imagine Tobio’s lovely expression… how he wished he could be there right now.

“But how did the dinner go?” Kageyama inquired.

Shōyō told him everything, starting by how stunned he was and finishing with how they played at the beach, and how Oikawa got even more amazing.

"Tobio?" He asked after several minutes went by in complete silence. "Is everything alright?" he asked worried, had been waiting for Kageyama to comment about Oikawa's abilities. 

"Yes" he replied.

"I know you too much to fall for this" Shōyō commented. "What happened?"

"It's silly" Kageyama said, in a insecure tone. "But knowing that Oikawa has the chance of hanging out with you whenever he wants and I don't, it's pissing me off".

Hinata definitely wasn't expecting this answer. Unlike he had thought before, Kageyama wasn't very jealous and he could count on his fingers the times that the other had felt like this. Not even when they had to part ways to live on different countries that had been an issue. 

But of course if there was one person that could make him be like that it was Oikawa. If there was someone who could make him insecure, it was him.

Hinata kind of understood, because he felt the same whenever he thought about all the people that could see Kageyama daily. 

But they had to hold on a little more.

"But you don't have to be like this. You know that if I could choose, you would be here in a blink of an eye" he said.

"I know… I just wish I was there, on his place" Kageyama admitted. 

Hinata told himself that listening to this words didn't make him freak out and wish more than ever that he could end the distance between them.

They talked a bit more, discussing their practice. Hinata didn't want to stop hearing him, but it was getting late and he would have to wake up early tomorrow, besides Kageyama could only fake diarrhea for so long before someone went to look for him, so they started to say their goodbyes.

"Tobio?".

"Yeah?".

"You're the best setter that I know" Hinata said.

Tooru didn't get an reaction to the photo right away, and instead he received a call from Iwa-chan on the middle of the night. If it was anyone else, Oikawa would have killed them for having disturb his precious beauty sleep, but he could make an exception for his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iwa-chan complained as soon as he answered the call.

Oikawa smiled.

"I was _ sleeping._ I know not everyone can be as awesome as me, but I bet that even you can count well enough to know what time is here" he said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry about waking up the princess" snorted Iwa-chan.

Tooru had to stop himself from laughing, there was something so funny in the way Iwa-chan said princess, like it was a disease.

"Did you meet Hinata today?" Iwaizumi asked, going straight to the point.

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I only met him by chance. But I bet is going to be really fun to train with him" Oikawa said thoughtful.

Beach volleyball had be something so different and he kind of sucked at it, but he could see how it would be helpful in the future. Besides, he knew that spending time with Hinata would enrage Kageyama and that it was an early Christmas gift itself.

"Leave the poor boy alone" Iwa-chan demanded.

"Are you jealous?" Tooru asked having too much fun with the moment, even if he knew he shouldn't.

Iwa-chan wasn't someone naturally jealous, but even him had been pretty shake up with the idea of his boyfriend moving to the other side of globe. The jealous he had of Brazilian women Oikawa could understand, they were really pretty, but Hinata? It was too funny to take it seriously, even if there was no Iwa-chan, he would never touch Kageyama boyfriend, urgh.

"Shut up, Shittywaka, of course I'm not" Iwa-chan said coldly.

Oikawa smiled openly, knowing by his answer that he was indeed jealous.

"You don't have to be, Iwa-chan" he said. "I miss you".

"Fine, fine" the other one mumbled and after a few seconds, he added: "Me too. I love you".

Oikawa had already heard him say this words countless times, even before they had a romantic weight, but every single time they made him happy. The sensation was even better than when he did two consecutive aces.

"I love you too" he said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/TrisPond


End file.
